


The FTM Masterdoc

by tyytanb0n3d



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: M/M, Top Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Trans Male Character, Trans Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Vaginal Sex, talk of feminine genitalia on a transman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyytanb0n3d/pseuds/tyytanb0n3d
Summary: Welcome to the FTM master-fic list! I didn’t know where to put all of my FTM related fics/headcannons so dumping them into one big easily accessible work seemed like the best option :)Tags will be updated with each new fic added!☆= SFW❦ = NSFW1. Mammon x Simeon (❦)
Relationships: Mammon/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	The FTM Masterdoc

Fingers danced down the expanse of his spine, sending shivers racing up and down it. It was teasing, but somewhat comforting, like the butterfly kisses the other often left on his cheeks, sending him giggling like a child. Now, however, his thoughts were impure, corrupted by an insatiable lust paired with insatiable greed.

The pressure on his back slowly increased until his chest was flush to the comforter, hips held high in the free hand of his lover as he rocked him back and forth into his hips, pulling him slowly into his thrusts. It all felt like too much and too little at the same time, though with a mind reduced to mush from a previous onslaught of pleasure, he didn’t think he could take any more than what was currently being given.

A particular roll of Simeon’s hips left Mammon fisting the sheets, tongue lolling as a full body shudder wracked his frame, followed by a broken, desperate moan. His hips bucked, needy to get the other to hit that spot inside of him again.

He felt Simeon’s weight lean over him, more comforting pleasure pressed into his back as his hands came up to cup small, sensitive breasts, teasing with his thumb and pointer at even more sensitive nipples.

“I’m correct to assume you liked that?” Simeon purred into his ear, causing his hips to twitch in an aborted thrust. He could only whine, burying his face further into the comforter and nodding. 

Simeon let out a sigh, slowly dragging one of his hands down the expanse of Mammon’s chest. He reveled in the slight twitches and shivers from the other when his fingers grazed his navel. 

Gently, Simeon took hold of Mammon’s dick, jerking the small length as he slowly began to increase his thrusts. The long, low whine Mammon released was heavenly, his hips slowly working back into each forward thrust.

“I-I’m close— Ah!” Simeon’s thrusts abruptly became punishing, skin slapping against skin wetly as he forced Mammon over the edge. He continued to rub and thumb at his bottom growth, causing the other to scream softly and jerk his hips away, which only forced him back onto Simeon’s dick. 

“Ah ah ah!” 

Mammon’s eyes rolled back in pleasure, biting his lip as he tried to fight back pants and moans with each deep, punishing thrust. Simeon sucked hickeys into his neck and shoulders all the while, whispering sweet nothings filthily into his ears. 

Mammon came with a gasp, breath stuttering as his hips jerked with the force of his orgasm. He buried his face into the comforter, muffling his cries. He felt more than heard Simeon groan behind him, his thrusts slowing as Mammon fluttered around him. 

“I’m not finished yet.” 

Mammon’s head was yanked up abruptly at the chin, fingers forcing their way past his lips and pressing against his tongue. Nails dug into his hips, yanking him back and pulling him onto Simeon’s cock as he thrusted forward.

He cried out brokenly, babbling incoherencies as he was forced into overstimulation and quickly into another orgasm, the rhythmic slap slap slap of Simeon destroying Mammon a backdrop to his moans.

“Please! Please please please I— Ah!” 

Choking on a sob, eyes practically crossing, he came again. His walls pulsed around the cock still steadily pistoning in and out of him. A low, steady whine left his maw, still forced open by Simeon’s fingers as tears streamed down his cheeks.

“M-Mammon—“

Simeon grunted, pumping out one, two, three powerful thrusts before plunging in as deep as he could. Mammon moaned full throated as warmth filled his core and outwards. His skin prickled with goosebumps as shivers danced up and down the expanse of his body.

Simeon removed his fingers from Mammon’s mouth with a sigh. A thin line of spit connected them momentarily before it broke off, hitting the comforter below, which Mammon immediately buried his face into with a grunt.

A hand came to rest on his hip, rubbing soothing circles into his skin.

“I wasn’t too rough, was I?” Simeon was full of concern, though it was nothing new.

Mammon only growled softly, turning to look over his shoulder at Simeon with lidded eyes. His cheeks still held remnants of their romp, dried tear tracks lining his cheeks and the darkened circles under his eyes. 

Simeon smiled, running a hand up and down his lover’s back to placate him.

“Don’t pretend to be mad at me now, I know your love for me runs deep.” He teased.

“Fuck you, Simeon.”

“I would, once again, however,” Simeon slowly pulled out, leaving Mammon gasping at the sudden emptiness, “I believe you’ve been worn out.”

A whine left Mammon at the feeling of Simeon’s come dripping out of him. 

He couldn’t stand Simeon.


End file.
